Counter-Strike
As a graphical remake of Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Source has a number of differences from its predecessor. Differences between Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike Movement *Being shot slows down the player's movement speed less (also known as "tagging") than it was in Counter-Strike and Condition Zero. *Crouch hopping or duck jumping is no longer possible. *"Russian walking" is no longer possible. *When crouching or standing up, the player can no longer stand or crouch instantly in third-person. *When strafing, the player's lower torso will be at the direction where the player is aiming instead of the running direction. Weapons *The AWP and Scout have quick scope accuracy penalties, rendering "quick scopes" ineffective than in previous games. **Holding down the firing button has the same effect. Moreover, the player can only fire two rounds when holding down the firing button and the third round will not fire until the player releases the fire button and then presses it again. **The AWP and Scout have longer reload times. Both rifles now feature the user cocking the rifle after the insertion of the magazine. *The "quick attach or detach" trick of silencers has been removed; you now need to fully play the attach or detach animation. It will reset if another weapon is drawn during this process. *The Night Hawk .50c has less recoil. *All pistols have a reduced accuracy penalty when running and shooting. *Ammunition is free and is purchased automatically when a weapon is bought. **However, when a firearm is dropped, the player cannot keep the ammunition unless the secondary/primary weapon shares same ammo with the primary/secondary weapons. *All guns have an accuracy penalty after landing from a jump or fall so they aren't instantly accurate upon landing. *All guns need their draw and reload animations to be completed before they can fire. *All sniper rifles have different scope reticules. **The red dot in the middle no longer appears. *The 228 Compact, ES Five-seven, and the M249 each deal more damage per shot. *Grenades sometimes cause a loud "dink" sound when it explodes near an enemy player wearing Kevlar and a helmet. *The silenced M4 no longer grants a close range damage boost. *Muzzle flash properties appear on a wall when a player open fires near it. **However, if a weapon is fitted with a silencer, the muzzle flash will not appear. Graphics *Bullet impacts on walls is less visible. Maps *Maps have been modified, some to a greater extent than others. For example, on the map cs_assault, the highway straight across from the Counter-Terrorist spawn zone was changed into a railroad station that needed stairs to climb up. *The scale of the players relative to the map has increased slightly. However, movement speed remains the same. *Bullet wall penetration is massively reduced. *Low caliber rounds can now penetrate through unbreakable glass and thin walls. This eliminates glass material as a shield and damage will be reduced. *Hostages will not become stuck in one place anymore unlike in CS 1.6, where some areas can cause hostages to become stuck permanently until the next round. *Some doors now require to press the "USE" key to open. Physics *The Source engine allows more sophisticated physics, such as "interactive" props on maps (e.g. barrels). Shooting these props will cause them to move around the environment. **It possible to become killed by a physic props when it collides hard against a player. This will usually be seen when a barrels are launched by C4 and at the direction where the player is. (If they suffer from this method the player will get -1 score but won't add a death point.) *Throwing grenades into the sloped area will cause it to rolling. Equipment *Flashbangs and receiving damage from HE grenades now affect hearing. Flashbangs also affect vision by a different amount of time. Also, when blinded, the bleeping sounds that are heard are reused from Half-Life 2 when a player is damaged by explosive weapons. All players' status (HUD) will disappear until they recover from a flashbang. *HE grenades no longer deal damage through walls, However to compensate this, these grenades deal more damage to armored opponents. **Moreover, just like the flashbang, when the player takes explosion damage, the player will hear a bleep sound. *Smoke grenades give off much more smoke and causes more obstruction of view. Also, unlike in 1.6 where names of players will still appear when pointed at him, the names won't appear if they are within the smoke. *Thrown grenades, flashbangs, or smoke grenades no longer open doors when it hits them. **Moreover, the collision boxes have the same size as the model whereas in Counter-Strike, they were smaller than the model. *Grenades can deal 1 point of damage when thrown directly at the player. *It is now possible to shoot a grenade away from your position while in mid-air. However, this requires quick reaction and precision. *Tactical shields are removed from the game. Player *Player models are larger. *Player models no longer flinch when taking damage. *Players will aim firearms on the shoulder instead of the hip in third person, with the exception of the AK-47 (as Terrorists) and the M249. However, if the player is moving, they will hold firearms on the hip. *All weapon reload sounds now uses proper sounds in third person instead of using the AK-47 sounds. *When reloading, the magazine will properly appear unlike in previous games. *The attached silencer will be seen in third person. Also, removing it will take out the silencer in the third person view. However, there are no animations in third-person. *Most weapon animations in third person uses now the proper animation. For example, if a player fires the AWP, the AWP in third person can be seen operating the bolt after each shot instead of an empty shell being ejected from the rifle. The reload animation has changed as well; some weapons now have unique reload animations rather than sharing the same weapon's animation. *For shotguns, instead of simply inserting one shell in a shotgun in third person, it correctly shows the player individually inserting the shells into the shotgun. *For grenades, there is a third person animation when pulling the pin of grenade off. *When shot, blood will appear on the player's skin, much like the NPCs from Half-Life 2. *When the player takes damage from headshots, large blood sprites will not appear. Instead, normal blood splatter sprites will appear. *Upon dying, the bodies of players will turn into ragdolls upon death instead of using the usual death animation(s), this is very apparent if the player is killed by explosives. Moreover, the body can be moved. *The mouth of a player model no longer moves when using a microphone. *All weapons carried by the player is shown in third person. *Pressing the "USE" key through a wall is no longer possible. *When killed by a headshot, players will not make dying sounds. Only the impact sound is heard. Bots *Bots will often rush with an entire group and will always choose the same route at pistol and second rounds of a match. When losing however, they will split up. *Bots have shorter shotgun ranges while their close quarter sniper ranges have increased. *Bots will properly throw a grenade at their enemies on sight. *Bots will now fire their shotguns while reloading. However, this is mostly seen among easy difficulty bots. *Bots would always spray bullets in older games. Currently, easy difficulty bots will fire their weapons in short bursts when engaging enemies at long ranges. Regardless, they are still inaccurate. *Bots will strafe more often when encountering snipers and sometimes they will rush at snipers at medium ranges. *Bots' accuracy has been increased. They are now more effective than in older games. *Bots will shoot at any props that are blocking their pathways at some distances rather than at point blank. Sounds *The SG 552 has different reload sounds. *The M4A1 has different firing sounds for unsilenced and silenced. *The P90 has different sounds for its firing, reload, and draw animations. *The silenced and unsilenced sounds for the USP is different from its predecessor. *AK-47 reload sounds are different. *M249 firing and reload sounds are different. *The Five-Seven firing sounds are different. Announcements *When the last hostage is rescued, the announcement will say "Counter-Terrorists win" instead of "Hostages have been rescued" whereas in 1.6 and Condition Zero, this announcement is only heard when at least two hostages are rescued and the other hostages are killed. *When a C4 is defused, the announcement will say "Bomb has been defused" rather than "Counter-Terrorists win". Prior to CS:S, this quote was only heard in the training map of CS 1.0. Animations *The player's ragdoll no longer uses Counter-Strike's and Condition-Zero's headshot animation. *The SG 552 reload animation is different. *The reload animations of the Scout and the AWP are different. Spectating *HLTV shows whether the silencer is attached or not. *Draw animations are correctly shown. User interface Radar *The map features of the Source interface are more informative. For example, on the radar, when a teammate or an enemy player is killed, an X is displayed corresponding to where the teammate or an enemy player has died. Map overviews are now shown on the radar. *Radar now shows enemies spotted by you or your teammates. *Radar/map overview is shown whilst spectating. *Radar when spectating shows line trails when players move around. *When the C4 is dropped, any CT members that are in the view of the C4 will appear on the radar (only when the C4 is pointed close to the crosshair). Pop up messages *When a player presses the buy button when not in a buy zone, a message will say "You are not in a buy zone". *When a player attempt to defuse the C4 while a teammate is defusing it, a message will say "The C4 is already being defused". Features *Achievements and tracking player statistics such as accuracy, number of kills, money earned, etc. *The crosshair is more customizable such as adding a central dot, customizable thickness, etc. *At least one hostage must be rescued if the other three hostages are killed, unlike in 1.6 and in Condition Zero where two must be rescued. **When killing a hostage, players lose more money than in CS 1.6 or CZ. Trivia *Although the ammunition options have been removed from the buy menu, it can still be purchased (for free) if a player returns to a buy zone (assuming the buy time hasn't expired) using appropriate developer console commands (default = , comma and . dot). When the next round starts, your weapon will be given full ammunition and you don't have to purchase it. (You have to survive the previous round though). It is also possible to select the option "re-buy previous weapons" to gain full ammo. Category:Counter-Strike Category:Counter-Strike: Source